مَّاأُنذِرَ
mâ unzire : uyarılmadı, not warned =مَّا (mâ) kullanımları= istifham ما هذا؟ bu nedir? (soru) nefy ما رأيتُ görmedim (olumsuz) ismi mevsul هل فَهِمْتَ ما قالَهُ الأستاذُ؟ hocanın dediğini (dediği şeyi) anladın mı? (ismi mevsul) = Types of ما = Interrogative This ما is a noun which is used to ask a question and it is typically translated as “what ...?” For example, we may ask “what is wrong with you?” Consider the example below. What is wrong with you that you do not fight in the way of God? ما لكم لا تقاتلون في سبيل الله؟ It will be the very first word in the sentence unless it is preceded by a particle such as “and” or the like. Consider the example below. And what is wrong with me that I do not worship the one who created me? وما لي لا أعبد الذي فطرني؟ We usually find this ما before nominal sentences, but it may come before a verb. Often in this situation, the ما acts as the direct object of the verb, as in the following example. What will you worship after me? ما تعبدون من بعدي؟ Negative This ما is a particle used to negate the perfect (past tense) verb. It almost invariably comes before such verbs; consider the following. They would not have added to you (anything) except disorder. ما زادوكم إلاّ خبالا Although this ما is almost always followed by a past tense verb, it does not mean that every ما followed by such a verb is negative; it may be pronominal, for example, as in the following example. Then for them is two thirds of what he has left. فلهنّ ثلثا ما ترك Finally, this ما is sometimes followed by an imperfect verb. This has minor rhetorical considerations and is somewhat rare. An example follows. Say: I do not ask you for a reward for it. قل ما أسئلكم عليه من أجر Pronominal This ما is a relative pronoun (a type of noun) used for inanimate objects. Consequently, it is translated as “that which”, or simply “that/what/which”. This is a very popular usage of the word. Consider the following. Follow that which has been revealed to you. اتّبع ما أوحي إليك Often there will be a pronoun in the relative clause that refers back to this ما. This will indicate that this word is in its pronominal function. However, even if the pronoun has been dropped, the context is almost always clear and sufficient to deduce which ما is being used. In the example above, we would never employ the translation “follow.... what has been revealed to you?” This is quite clear from the context. أُنذِرَ (unzire) 1. Şerre/hayra alâmet olmak, tahmin etmek, kestirmek, önceden haber vermek 2. Korkutmak, telaşa düşürmek, uyarmak, tehlikeyi haber vermek تنبؤ, تنَبًّؤ، تَكَهُّن, تّوقّع, قبل الرؤية ↗ بَشير، نَذير، دلالَةٌ عَلى المُسْتَقْبَل, تكهّن, طالع, نذير, نَذيرُ شُؤْم 1. prognosticate, soothsay, bode, portend, auspicate, omen, presage, betoken, foreshadow, augur, foretell, prefigure, forecast, predict, give a preview of, preview, call, forebode, anticipate, promise 2. threaten, alarm, alert